Forever is a long time
by Maximan
Summary: X -"Well, I promise nothing will get in the way of our friendship anymore Liz." Then they smiled.- Friendships are easy to make. But are they easy to keep? What happens when Lizzie and Edwin get drifted apart? X A Lizwin story! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Twice they were left home alone

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this story. Sorry if the first few chapters start out boring. It should get better... Review!**

**Oh and by the way Lizzie and Edwin are Seniors high school in this story... Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Twice they were left home alone_**

Lizzie MacDonald sat on the couch in a slump. She had been at this math problem for over an hour and still couldn't get it right. "Ugh, I give up!" She yelled in frustration. Lizzie crumpled up her piece of notebook paper and tossed it behind her back. Her step-brother Edwin caught it in mid-air right before it could hit his face. "The rest of the fam went out for pizza, why didn't you go?" Edwin asked Lizzie. He took a seat next to her on the couch. Lizzie sighed heavily as she stared blankly at her Geometry textbook. "Tons of homework. Why didn't _you_ go?" She turned her head so she could see his face.  
"Eh, I just wasn't in the mood for Pizza." He replied. Lizzie turned her head back to the textbook. "So what should we do? You know, since we have the _whole_ house to ourselves" Edwin said with a sorta mischievous grin. He brought his arms around the back of his head in a resting position. If one saw Edwin, they would think he was taking on the actions of his older brother Derek. "Well I don't what _your_ going to do, but I've got this homework." Lizzie said.

"Oh come on Liz, you gotta learn to live a little dangerously some times." Edwin grabbed her shoulders and shook them a bit. She then immediately brushed them off.

"Wow, you sound just like Derek." Lizzie replied.

"And your acting _just_ like Casey. I mean, come on Liz. It's a Friday, and you usually don't start your homework till after dinner." Edwin reminded her. "Help a guy and do something with him?" He pulled a small puppy dog face that he only used that one time when the two were trying to get what they wanted.

Was Edwin just trying to make her feel guilty?

"Okay fine." Lizzie caved in. She set all her books and papers on the coffee table. "But one question. Why are you so desperate to spend time with me?" Edwin got up from he couch. Shocked by his step sis' words. "I never said I was _desperat_e to spend time with you. I was just bored and simply asked you to do something with me." And with that, he rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. "I'm kinda hungry. Let's make sandwiches" he suggested. "Race you to the kitchen!" Edwin shouted. He ran, and Lizzie followed. And before she could say anything, Lizzie found herself in the kitchen making sandwiches with Edwin.

This was the first time in a while that the two got to spend time together. Since they started their Senior year, both had been busy with homework, big projects, sports, College apps. But in all the excitement, some times you just want to take a break, and get away from everything. Lizzie was glad they were doing this. She missed the times when she and Edwin would hide in the games closet to talk about Derek and Casey. But now that they were both Seventeen, it got a little cramped in there.

"Wow these sandwiches are amazing." Lizzie said after she took a big bite out of hers. Edwin smiled in between bites. They were sitting side by side on the counter top just enjoying each others company.

"So hows the homework?" Edwin asked.

"Not so great. Things get tougher as the grades get higher."

"That's the point." Edwin laughed. Lizzie playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"I know... Anyway, how's the dating going? I mean, I assume since your Derek's brother, you'd be after tons of girls?"

"Hey that's not true!" Edwin said. "I'm most definitely _not_ a player. And this year, I'm not gonna focus on having a girlfriend." Lizzie looked confused.

"How come?" she asked. He scooted closer to her.

"I wanna spend time with my best friend." He smiled. After that, things got quiet when he _accidentally_ placed his hand onto hers. "Sorry..." Edwin said with obvious embarrassment on his face. He noticed Lizzie was blushing hard. "Well, I got to get back at that homework." She hopped down from the counter and left the room. Edwin just sat there and watched her leave.

...

"So what did you kids do yesterday?" Nora asked during dinner the next day. Immediately, Edwin eyed Lizzie from the corner of his eyes. She caught his glance. "Um, nothing much. I just did homework and stuff." Lizzie replied. She looked at Edwin who looked at Lizzie.

"You guys are boring!" Marti said to the two. "After pizza, we went to laser tag. You should of been there!"

"Marti, their Seniors now their probably not into laser tag anymore." George said.

"But Derek and Casey went." Marti reminded them. Derek smiled then glanced at Casey, she smiled back.

"Now onto my news!" Casey squealed. "Guess who has a hot date tomorrow?"

"Let me see? Uh you?" Nora smiled. Casey nodded her head excitedly, while Derek rolled his eyes.

"Who's the unlucky guy?" Derek asked.

"Derek!" George shouted at his son. That was just classic Derek.

"It's okay George." Casey said defending herself. "His name is Justin and he's _super_ cute!" Nora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well I'm gonna have to learn more about this _Justin_ after dinner." She said to her oldest daughter. Casey and her mom exchanged smiles.

"So," George began after a bite of chicken. "Lizzie, Edwin, how are things going in the dating world?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Lizzie replied.

"Because she asked four boys out and got rejected every single time!" Marti spilled. Now Lizzie was extremely embarrassed.

"How about you Edwin?" George asked.

"Uh, I'm just gonna focus more on my studies this year. And maybe I'll find a girlfriend sometime along the way." Edwin said. George gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. Your not turning into Derek." He said. The whole family had to laugh at that.

...

After dinner Lizzie was in her room finishing the last bit of her homework. She heard a knock on her door, but ignored it. "Hey Lizzard." Nora said entering Lizzie's room. She sat next to her daughter on the bed.

"What do you need mom?" Lizzie asked flatly.

"Hey, can't a mother just say hi to her daughter?" Nora said.

"Yes... but you usually come in here to _talk_."

"Okay well, it just you were really quiet during dinner. Something on your mind?" Lizzie turned to her mom.

"Why did George have to ask _that_ question. I mean I'll date when I'm ready."

"Oh you know him, he's just curious about you kids. It's no big deal Lizzie." Nora placed a hand on her daughters leg to comfort her.

"Okay mom." Lizzie said. Nora smiled then got up to leave. "Uh mom?" Lizzie stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course Lizzie! What kind of questions is that?" Lizzie shook her head.

"It's nothing."

...

It was Sunday morning when Lizzie heard her parents grab the car keys and shut the front door. After that, things were quiet. _Did everyone leave again? How come they don't ask me to come with them? _Lizzie thought. She pulled herself out of bed and went downstairs. There was a note on the coffee table.

_Lizzie,_

_Me and George took Marti to a birthday party, then were going to run some errands. And Derek and Casey have dates. Edwin stayed home._

_Love, mom._

After reading the note Lizzie tossed it aside, than sighed. "Here we go again." She muttered. "Where is Edwin?"

"Hey Liz!" A voice shouted. Lizzie nearly jumped out of the couch.

"Oh my gosh Edwin, don't do that!" She said. Edwin laughed, then hopped on the couch next to Lizzie.

"Sorry Liz."

"Sure you are." Lizzie said as she got up from the couch and into the kitchen. Edwin followed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get breakfast. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lizzie grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and placed it on the counter top.

"So uh, do you still need help on that Geometry homework?" Edwin asked. "Cause, uh, that happens to be my best subject." Lizzie put a spoon full of cereal in her mouth before answering.

"So what are you saying?"

"I can help you with it. You know, if you want me to."

"Okay." Lizzie smiled.

...

"See, now do you get it?" Edwin asked. He didn't notice he was grinning like crazy. The two were sprawled across Lizzie's bedroom floor with her textbooks everywhere.

"Yeah, who knew math could be so much fun?" Lizzie said looking directly at Edwin's brown eyes.

"Casey!" They said at the same time. This caused them to burst into laughter.

"Edwin, I miss these times. You know?" Lizzie said. Edwin looked at her seriously.

"Yeah, when we were younger we would hang out all the time. What happened?"

"High school happened." Lizzie said, getting up and onto her feet.

"Well, I promise nothing will get in the way of our friendship anymore Liz."

Then they smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue?**

**You'll probably notice through out the story that Lizzie will have some problems/issues. Try and figure them out!**

**Review please! And share this story to anyone you know who loves Lizwin! :) Anyway hope you liked Chapter 1!**

**Check out my Tumblr for Life with Derek/lizwin. The url is: lizwins**


	2. School

**A/N: I hope this chapter is longer and better. Sorry for the long wait, I was having troubles writing this chapter. I kept staring over. (I hate writers block.) Anyway enjoy and I hope you review! :) **

**Oh and Derek and Casey already moved out they just come by for dinner with the family sometimes. Hope that make sense for you guys. Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: _School_**

It was Monday morning, five-thirty AM. Lizzie woke up to her annoying alarm clock and dragged herself out of bed. First she picked out her clothes of, a pair of jeans, a striped hoodie, and sneakers. Then she went into the bathroom to do her hair. She took a comb and brushed out the tangles of her long brown hair, then put a little hair spray. "Should I curl it or straighten it?" Lizzie said to herself then looked in the mirror and sighed. "I wish I was pretty." She said. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. "Who's in here? I need to use the bathroom!" It was Derek's voice.

"Uh just a minute!" Lizzie yelled. "Here Derek." she said opening the bathroom door.

"What were you doing in here?" Derek asked.

"Uh my make up." She lied.

"You don't wear make up."

"Well I do now!"

Derek walked past his step-sister and laughed. Lizzie ran into her bedroom to change into her clothes. Then she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Edwin was already in the kitchen with Nora. "Did you sleep good?" Nora asked as Lizzie entered the kitchen. She nodded her head while grabbing a cereal bowl.

"Hurry up, Nora has to drive us to school and then she has to go to work." Edwin said after a spoon full of cereal.

"How much time do I have?" Lizzie asked. Edwin looked at his watch.

"Uh none. We gotta go now!" Edwin quickly put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his back pack. He ran to the front door.

"Shit!" Lizzie muttered. Nora looked sternly at her daughter.

"Lizzie, language!" Nora said. She grabbed her car keys and purse.

"Mom can I ask you something before we leave?" Lizzie said. Nora sighed. One more minute and they would be really late.

"Okay but make it quick." Nora and Lizzie walked to the front door.

"How do you know if your best friend's your best friend."

"Well," Nora began. "If that person can be honest with you. If they trust you and you trust them." Lizzie thought about what her mom said.

"Do you consider George your best friend?"

"Of course, of course." Nora smiled. "Why do ask?" Lizzie shook her head.

"It's nothing." Lizzie said.

...

Edwin and Lizzie walked the halls of their school, the same one Derek and Casey went to when they were in high school. Classes would start in five minutes.

"Crap! I forgot my lunch." Lizzie said after looking in her backpack.

"We can share mine. Don't worry." Edwin offered. Lizzie smiled as they continued to walk. Every since they were little and she had forgotten her lunch, Edwin would always share his. He was so generous, unlike Derek. How could these two be related? Sure Edwin's like Derek sometimes, but all together he was way different than him.

_Ring!_

The bell rang for the first period. Both Lizzie and Edwin had Geometry so they walked together everyday. This morning they were running late than usual so they had to run to class, but there was no running in the halls. They almost reached the class room when a pack of three girls came by. They looked at Lizzie and Edwin.

"Man she's is so ugly." A girl muttered. "And she's with that jerk." Another said.

"Let's go." Edwin whispered to Lizzie. She followed Edwin into the class room., but she couldn't get the words out of her mind.

_Ugly ugly ugly ugly ugly ugly..._

_..._

"How was school?" Nora asked after Lizzie and Edwin came in house. Nora was sitting next to George on the couch doing taxes, while he read the news paper. Edwin dropped his back pack right on the floor. "It was okay." Edwin replied.

"Did something happen?" Nora asked. Edwin looked a Lizzie.

"No. Everything's fine." he answered. Lizzie ran up stairs and Edwin followed.

_What were they hiding?_ thought Nora.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I'm having troubles. BTW what the girl said about Lizzie isn't what I actually think of her. Lizzie/Jordan Todosey is very pretty :). Anyway review!**


	3. Insecurities

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope your liking this story. And if it's not making sense, just bare with me. It will make sense later.**

**Idk what this chapter is. Just some Lizzie problems and Lizwin stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Insecurities_**

Being Casey's younger sister, Lizzie often got compared to her. Every one expected Lizzie to be just like Casey. If she got good grades, they expected Lizzie to. If Casey was on the debate team. they wanted Lizzie to be on it too. Casey was girly, they wished Lizzie was too. But Lizzie wanted to be her own person. She didn't want to be like Casey. It's not that there wasn't anything wrong about being like her sister, in fact when Lizzie was younger, she looked up to Casey. But now that she was older, she wished she could be someone else. Nora was always trying to form Lizzie into something she wasn't.

But who was she anyway? Lizzie always thought about this. She was a sister, a friend, and a daughter. What else? Lizzie was thinking about this in her bedroom, when someone barged in. "Marti!" Lizzie said. "Don't you knock?"

"Nope!" Marti said. She sat on Lizzie's desk chair with wheels and spun around.

"What do you want Marti?" Lizzie said.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. What?"

"Did you look up to Casey? Like, did you want to be just like her."

"Well, yeah when I was younger, but not so much now. Why?"

"Cause, I want to be just like you when I grow up." Marti smiled.

"No no." Lizzie shook her head. "You do not want to be like me."

"Yeah I do." Marti said. "Your a cool person." Marti left with that.

_I doubt it._

...

Lizzie went downstairs and found Edwin resting on the couch. She quietly walked over to him. His eyes were closed and he had a tiny smile on his face. He must of been dreaming of something great. She didn't want to bother him so she was gonna step aside. But then Edwin moved and his eyes opened. "Hey." He said when he saw Lizzie there. "Sorry I bothered you." She said.

"No, it's fine." Edwin sat up and offered Lizzie to sit next to him. "Are you okay? Those girls said some pretty mean things about you and even me."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I just want to say that their wrong. Your very pretty, don't think anything else." Edwin said. Lizzie blushed a little. If Edwin thought so, why couldn't she?

...

After dinner that night, Lizzie shut herself in the bathroom up stairs. She looked in the mirror and just stood there. _Your very pretty, don't think anything else. _Edwin's voice played in her head. Hearing him say that felt so good. Edwin was such a good person. How come the world doesn't have more people like him? Why does everyone have to be so cruel and mean? Lizzie looked at her face in the mirror.

"Your pretty." She said. "Your beautiful." _Come on Lizzie, your the only one who thinks your not, Besides the girls at school. _"AHHHHH" Lizzie screamed. "I HATE MYSELF!"

She threw everything that was on the counter onto the floor. Edwin heard the screams all the way from down stairs., and he immediately rushed up stairs.

"Lizzie!" He yelled pounding on the bathroom door. She said nothing. Edwin kept pounding on the door, he used is body to barge it open. When it finally opened, he found Lizzie curled on the floor crying. Edwin didn't say anything, he just grabbed Lizzie and held her in his arms. That's what their friendship was about. They were always there for each other no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Short one again. Sorry. Hopefully the next one will longer. Review! :)**


	4. Casey's News

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here's a review reply so you all can see:**

**Draco lover 91: Please please please continue**

_I'm glad you like it. Yes I will continue :)_

**UselessScottishTigerGirl556: Awesome chap**

_Thanks so much!_

**Guest: Yes you should definitely continue! Cool tumblr name.**

_Thank you!_

**ShortyStarRose: Yes you should continue it please**

_I'm working on it :)_

**UselessScottishTigerGirl556: i love when edwin says your very pretty, don't think anything else.**

_Haha me too. I loved writing it. He's so sweet!_

_..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Casey's News_**

Ever since the 'event' yesterday, Edwin couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to make sure Lizzie was okay so he followed her everywhere she went and never left her side. If she wanted to watch TV he'd watch with her, even if it was a show he couldn't stand. If Lizzie went outside to kick a soccer ball around, Edwin came out too. And when she went to the bathroom, he would sit and wait outside the door. Call him crazy, but he was just trying to protect his step-sister, his best friend. "Edwin, what are you doing? You've been following me all day." Lizzie asked when she opened the bathroom door. He stood up and straightened his shirt out.

"I uh, just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said. Lizzie laughed.

"I'm fine Edwin, yesterday was nothing." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She smiled again. "Let's go down stairs, I heard Casey's coming over to visit." Edwin grinned then he went down stairs, thinking, _I hope she really is okay_.

...

When the two came down stairs, they found George, Nora, and Marti sitting in the living room talking to a familiar face. To their surprise, it was Derek. Lizzie ran to give her step-brother a hug. Edwin stood by and watched. "Mom why is Derek here?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, Casey had some news and she told us she wanted the whole family to hear it." Nora explained with a smile. Lizzie got excited to hear Casey's news and she thought of what it could possible be about, but Edwin stayed quiet in the back.

"Knock, knock!" A voice said as they came through the front door.

"Casey!" Marti exclaimed running to her older step-sister. George and Nora came up to hug their daughter. A little hesitant, but Derek got the courage to go up to Casey. After everyone sat back down, Casey stood up and hid her hands behind her back.

"Okay, who is ready for my big news?!" She squealed. Everyone nodded. "Drum roll Derek." She said. Derek rolled his eyes, then did as she said. He drummed his hands onto his legs. "Justin asked me to marry him!" George and Nora's eyes widened.

"That's great Casey, but we barley know him." Nora said.

"Mom _you_ barley know him. I love him."

"What ever you say. So did you say yes?" George said. Casey walked over and showed off her hand that shined with an engagement ring. Being girls, Lizzie and Marti crowded around to see, both with big smiles. Everyone all looked excited for Casey's engagement expect for Derek. He just sat there with no emotions, and his arms crossed. "Derek, show some support for you sister!" George said to his son.

"Step." Derek muttered under his breath.

...

The next day, Lizzie found Edwin sitting on the stairs that lead to his room in the attic. She walked over and sat next to him. "So, what do you think of Casey's engagement? Kinda sudden right?" Lizzie asked.

"Personally, I think she's making a big mistake." He said. "I mean, they haven't even been together for a year and she's ready for big commitment?"

"I see what your saying, but she loves him a lot."

"Yeah I know, but I just don't want her to regret it later, you know?"

"I get it." Lizzie agreed. "Wow, you really know how to look out for your siblings." She joked. Edwin looked at Lizzie and smiled.

"Just the ones I care about the most." They didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I hope we don't make a big mistake in the future." Edwin said.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Our friendship. I don't want to do something stupid, and then we never speak again. I want to be your best friend forever." He said.

"Forever is a long time Ed."

"I know..."

"But I agree with you" She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh I hate this story... Thanks for the reviews though! I'm glad _you_ guys like it.**


	5. Talking

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Oh and I don't know why I rated it T. Just in case I guess. Read and review please! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Talking- _Everyone talks about Casey's engagement.**

After thew news, Nora suggested that Casey and Derek could stay for dinner. Marti and Lizzie were very happy, they rarely got to spend time with Casey since she started dating Justin. Since Derek and Casey moved out, Edwin got Derek's room, and Nora and George were out of the basement and back into their old room. After Casey told her everyone that she was engaged, Derek went up stairs to see his room again. He thought if he looked at it, it would bring back memories. But when he got there, his room looked nothing like it was. The walls were painted and some of his furniture that he left were gone. "What happened to my room?!" Derek screamed. The whole family heard him from down stairs. They all rushed to see what was wrong. Nora found Derek standing in the door way of his bedroom. "Derek, what the heck is wrong?" She asked.

"My room! What happened?!" He asked. Edwin stepped up.

"Since you moved out I got your room." Edwin said. He ran inside and plopped on his bed. "No more attic for me." He smiled with his hands behind his head in a resting position.

"Yeah, and now mom and George have Casey's room." Lizzie explained.

"But did he have to paint _my_ walls?" Derek said, frustrated.

"Their _Edwin's_ walls now." George reminded his eldest son.

"Why are you in such a harsh mood?" Casey asked. Derek looked at her than brushed past her harshly.

"Ugh." He muttered.

**...**

"So your in a mood, huh?" Edwin asked after seeing Derek sitting on the couch. He sat next to his brother.

"Mood? Psh, I'm not in a mood." Derek folded his arms in defense. Edwin stared at him trying to get him to admit the truth.

"Derek, you were upset as soon as Casey told her news. Your obviously not happy about the engagement." Edwin said. Although he was completely right, Derek didn't want to admit it. After hearing his little brother's words, he stood up.

"I just don't think Casey's thinking this through. She barley knows this 'Justin'." Derek said.

"Well D, if it makes you feel any better I think so too" Edwin said. "We all do."

Derek gave Edwin a half smile.

**...**

Casey was in the kitchen admiring her ring for the one hundredth time. She was excited to marry Justin that she wanted to do it as soon as possible. Lizzie found her sister after looking for her all day. She kept leaving to tell everyone about her engagement. She would even go up to random people on the street and squeal about her news. "Hey Casey!" Lizzie greeted. "Excited?" She asked.

"Yup." Was all Casey could say. Lizzie sat next to her sister.

"So what do like the most about Justin?" She asked.

"Well," Casey began. "Um, he's super caring...he loves animals, and um..."

Lizzie smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me everything. I bet he's a great guy."

**...**

"I just don't what to do Nora." George said to his wife. They were in their bedroom talking this situation over. "Casey has been dating this guy for only four months or something. How can she possibly love him enough to marry him?!."

"George calm down, we need to stop worrying and think, okay?" Nora said. George nodded his head. "Maybe we can talk to Casey. We'll tell her how _we_ feel about this, okay?" Nora said.

"Okay."

**...**

"... And I was thinking we should have everyone wear a light shade of blue." Casey was talking about the wedding with Marti and Lizzie in the living room. George and Nora came up to them. "Um girls, can we talk to Casey alone?" Nora asked. Lizzie and Marti were disappointed that they had to leave. "Okay." Lizzie dragged Marti upstairs. Nora and George sat next to their daughter on the couch. "Already planning the wedding, huh?" George asked. Casey nodded.

"I'm just so excited." She said.

"We are too." George said. Nora nudged him. "I mean..."

"Listen Casey, we know you like this guy but have you thought it through?" Nora asked.

"Of course mom, me an d Justin talk about that kind of stuff all the time."

"We know, but we mean did you think about the future? Do _really really_ want to spend everyday with him?" George added.

"Mom, George, I know what I'm doing! How can you two be not supportive?!" Now Casey was starting to yell.

"We never said that!" Nora said.

"Well you guys _don't_ like Justin and you _don't_ want to me to marry him. That sounds totally unsupported to me!" Casey got up and looked at her parents then aggressively left the house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! It doesn't have much to do with Lizwin, but don't worry the next few ****chapters will be good! Please review!**


	6. The Wedding

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! This next chapter is set a few months later.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: _The Wedding_**

**_..._**

**To:** Derek

**Subject:** Wedding

**From:** Ed

Derek, meet me at Smelly Nelly's ASAP!

**...**

It was the day of Casey and Justin's wedding and everyone was panicking. No one wanted Casey to marry Justin, but thy couldn't do anything about it. No matter what they said, Casey didn't listen. Nora was in the kitchen looking through old photo albums.

"Hey mom." Lizzie said after she entered the kitchen. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked. Nora sighed, but didn't say anything. Lizzie looked on the table found her holding albums, and she joined in on looking through them. A few minutes later Edwin came down stairs in his tux. He stood in the door way of the kitchen and spread his arms apart. "How does this look Nora?" Edwin asked.

"Very handsome." Nora smiled. "What do you think Lizzie?" She asked. Lizzie looked up and her eyes met Edwin's. She was speechless on how he looked.

"What do you think Liz? Edwin asked for himself.

"I, uh...um." She couldn't get the words out because he looked so good.

"I know! I look great!" Edwin teased. Nora laughed at her step-son. He was always the joker.

"Hey Edwin, I'm surprised you got ready so early, usually the girls are first." Nora said.

"I know, I'm just really excited for the wedding." Edwin said. He spun around then left.

Lizzie watched him leave.

"Someone thinks he looks good." Nora joked.

Lizzie's eyed widened. "Mom!"

**...**

Despite all of Lizzie's insecurities, she managed to put on her dress and all her make up without a fuss. Although she felt a tad bit uncomfortable, she came out of the bathroom with a smile. She was excited for Casey and didn't want anything or anyone to ruin her happiness.

Everything was settled and it was time to pick up Casey. The wedding was in two hours and she had to get ready at the church. Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti crammed into the car and drove to Casey's apartment.

**...**

While the boys had their bachelor party, the girls helped Casey get ready in another room. First they put on Casey's make up then did her hair. After that she got in her wedding dress. Lizzie and Marti were both in aw when she came out in her dress. Casey smiled then asked, "How do I look?" Nora smiled as she held a hand to her chest. "You look so beautiful Casey. I can't believe you'll be married soon." Casey hugged her mother. "I know mom, I know."

**...**

The parties were over, the bride was ready, and the wedding would begin very soon. Justin was in his changing room fixing his tux one last time. He wanted to look perfect for his wife to be. Everything was settled and he was ready to go. He walked to the door and was about to open it when he found something on the floor in front of it. It was a little piece of paper with words written on it. Justin bent down and picked it up. He unfolded the paper and began reading.

_Dear Justin,_

_I'm very sorry to tell you this, and I'm sorry you can't hear this in person, but I can't do it anymore. The thought of spending my whole life with you is strange. My parents have convinced me and I believe them that I took this relationship too fast. I hope you understand and I hope your not mad at me. I really think we should go our separate ways. Maybe in the future we can try again, but who knows._

_With sincere, Casey._

After reading the note, Justin was in shock. He was so angry he threw the paper and pounded on the door so hard. Without any hesitation or thought, he grabbed his things and was off. He didn't want to talk or see anyone, he just drove away. The wedding was in ten minutes.

**...**

The whole sanctuary was filled with friends, family members and few co-workers of Nora and George. No one noticed that someone was missing. The family sat in front trying their best to put on smiles for Casey. Edwin and Derek gave each other glances, then smiled. They wedding music started and the whole room got quiet. George escorted Casey into the room with a big smile. Right away Casey new something was wrong. "Where's Justin?" She whispered to George.

"Maybe he's late?" He whispered back. Casey began worrying. Just then, one of Casey's cousin's came in the door.

"I saw Justin leave, I tried to run after him but it was too late!"

"What?!" Casey couldn't believe it. The whole room was now buzzing with talk. Derek and Edwin smiled and high fived each other. Lizzie was wondering, _why were the two so happy?_

George saw his sons actions and immediately called them over. "Derek, Edwin! Get over here right now!" He didn't want to yell but he had to.

"What is it dad?" Derek asked.

"What is it?! Your asking me what is it?! Don't have any idea what's going on? Casey's groom left and she's obviously disappointed."

"We know Dad." Edwin said.

"I'm gonna ask you boys one thing, did you have anything to do with this?!" George said.

"No, of course not." Derek said. George new he was lying.

"Now I'm gonna ask you Edwin?"

"Yes dad. We did everything. We were just trying to help Casey." Edwin confessed.

"Boys, I am so disappointed in you two. Lets go." George dragged Derek ad Edwin out of the church. Nora, Lizzie, and Marti followed them out. Casey just stood there in complete shock.

"What's going on?!" Lizzie asked.

"Boys, tell your sister what you did?" George demanded.

"We wrote a fake letter saying that Casey didn't wan to marry Justin anymore." Edwin said. After hearing his words, Lizzie stormed out of the church.

"Lizzie wait!" Edwin yelled. He ran after her. "Wait Lizzie! Let me explain!" Lizzie turned around.

"What Edwin? Explain what? That you ruined my sisters wedding? That your sorry you messed up the best day of her life?"

"I was only trying to protect her."

"How is that protecting her?!"

"I don't know..."

"You know Edwin, I thought you were caring to your siblings but I guess I was wrong. It's all an act."

"I'm sorry..."

"No your not. I hate you Edwin Venturi!" Lizzie ran back into the church.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you liked it! Plenty more coming Soon!**


	7. All Forgiven?

**A/N: Thanks_ VeVe2491_ and _UselessScottishTigerGirl556 _for continuing to read and review this story. It mean so much :) I love everyone's reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: All Forgiven?**

As of the day of the wedding, Lizzie was not speaking to Edwin and was not even trying to interact with him at all. When they shared the same classes in school she would avoid him as much as possible. At some point of the day if they were every left alone in a room Lizzie would immediately leave. Edwin had tried to apologize once more but she wouldn't listen to him at all.

Today was another day of school for Edwin and Lizzie. Usually they would go together in one car (they shared one), but Lizzie demanded she would use her mom's.

"Lizzie you can't ignore Edwin forever." Nora told her daughter. Lizzie said nothing, she just grabbed her school bag and the car keys. "We gave Edwin the proper punishment for what he did." Nora said. No comment. Lizzie said a quick "Goodbye" to her mom then left for school. From upstairs, Edwin saw Lizzie leave and he tried to race after her. "Where are you going Lizzie? Remember we ride together everyday?!" Lizzie got in the driver seat of Nora's car.

"Not anymore!" She said then slammed the car door. Edwin just stood there, then he got in the car that they shared.

"Well at least she talked to me" He muttered to himself.

**...**

Lizzie got to school first and when she walked through the halls everyone was congratulating on her sister's wedding. They obviously didn't hear what had happened. She ignored what they said and ran to her locker. Edwin arrived a minuted later and found her. "Lizzie... I..I just wanted to say one last time. I'm _really really_ sorry."

"Your not forgiven. And did you apologize to my sister?"

"She my sister to... And no."

"Exactly." Lizzie closed her locker and headed to her first period, one of the classes they shared.

"Exactly what? What does that mean?!" Edwin tried to catch up with her. He entered the classroom and sat in his seat which was_ not_ next to Lizzie.

**...**

Edwin and Lizzie came home right about at the same time. Lizzie got out of Nora's car and raced to the door to get there before Edwin. He followed behind a few seconds later. She opened the door and to her surprise, Casey was laying on their couch. "Mom, what's Casey doing here?" Lizzie asked. Nora came in from the kitchen.

"Casey will be staying with us for a little bit until she's better" Her mom explained. Lizzie walked towards her sister who was sniffing uncontrollably because she had been crying all day. Lizzie glared at Edwin as if she was blaming him for everything.

"Guys could you go upstairs and do your homework or something so you don't bother Casey?" Nora asked the two. Lizzie said "Okay!" then smiled at Casey. She went upstairs and Edwin quietly followed behind.

**...**

After dinner that night everyone went and did their own things around the house. Casey was still lying on the couch where she had eaten her dinner. Edwin saw her silently crying and thought it was the time to apologize right then and there. Edwin stepped up next to the couch. "Uh Casey I just wanted to..." He started. Casey sat up and motioned for him to sit next to her. "I'm so sorry for what we did, and if you hate me now I understand."

"Edwin, as much as I'm mad at what you did, it made me realize how big of a mistake I made." Casey said.

"How do you know?"

"A friend told me that once our wedding was called off he immediately hooked up with another girl." She explained. Edwin gasped.

"What a jerk!"

"I know. And remember Edwin, I could never hate you." Casey said. That made him feel slightly better.

"Yeah but too bad Lizzie does."

"Oh don't worry, she probably didn't meant it."

"Yeah but I've never heard her say it before and it was harsh."

"And you apologized?"

"Twice.

"Well don't worry she'll come around."

Edwin smiled.

**...**

It was nine pm and everyone was asleep except for Edwin. He had gotten ready for bed and just had to brush his teeth. Without knocking he opened the bathroom door and surprisingly found Lizzie standing their. "Whoa sorry." Edwin said. He stepped back and was about to turn around when he noticed something. "Are you cutting yourself?!" He asked. Lizzie then began to burst into tears. Edwin ran over to her and grabbed her wrist. There was no marks.

"I was about to do it." Lizzie said in between her tears.

"Why?" He asked in shock.

"I don't know... Edwin? I'm sorry about the things I said to you."

"No, no, no It's okay, it's okay." Edwin said. He hugged her tightly. All he cared about was comforting her.

* * *

**A/N: idk what this story is but you guys seem to like it! It's not over yet! :)**


End file.
